


Promenons nous dans les bois de Clairefontaine

by Garance



Series: Women's footshot [13]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, France WNT, French National Team, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ima make y'all love my girls, Loup-Garou de Thiercelieux, Loup-garou | Rougarou, Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Grace va encore devoir faire la narration du jeu préféré de ses coéquipières.
Relationships: Eugénie Le Sommer/Amandine Henry, Everyone & Everyone, Sakina Karchaoui/Delphine Cascarino
Series: Women's footshot [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271939





	Promenons nous dans les bois de Clairefontaine

Promenons-nous dans les bois de Clairefontaine

Grace n’est plus surprise de devoir servir de Meneur quand ses amies veulent faire un Loup-Garou, c’est toujours elle. Elles sont vingt-neuf avec elle, toutes réunies à Clairefontaine pour ce simple jeu, le personnel les laisse faire parce que c’est la trêve estivale. Toutes les filles sont assises en cercle sur la pelouse du terrain d’entraînement, il fait bon et le soleil caresse chaleureusement leurs peaux. Il n’y a pas de meilleures conditions pour voir toutes ces amitiés se briser momentanément. Elle se place au centre du cercle pour que tout le monde puisse l’entendre, elle sent qu’elle va avoir la tête qui tourne après cette partie à force de se retourner en boucle pour voir les cartes et compter les votes. Mais c’est son job, alors elle compte bien le faire jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un décide enfin de la remplacer.

« L’histoire se déroule dans un petit village de lesbiennes, du nom de Thiercelieux. »

« C’est pas ça le texte ! » Emelyne ne peut pas s’en empêcher, c’est pareil à chaque partie…

« Vous êtes toutes fatiguées par cette intense journée de travail, ou de repos, alors vous allez toutes vous coucher à la tombée de la nuit. » Grace devrait être exaspérée par la manière dont certaines commencent à faussement ronfler ou se couchent sur l’herbe « J’appelle tout d’abord Cupidon à se réveiller et à désigner deux personnes qui finiront en couple, jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare tragiquement. » Grace commence à analyser les visages, vérifie que personne ne triche, avant de se tourner vers Marion, qui a un sourire qui en dit long sur ses idées, elle hoche la tête vers Amandine et Eugénie, elle n’est même pas surprise, c’est normal entre elles

« Ces deux personnes ? » Marion continue de hocher la tête « Bien, tu peux te rendormir Cupidon pendant que je désigne aux deux amoureuses leur nouvelle conjointe. » Grace appuie doucement sur les épaules d’Amandine et Eugénie pour les prévenir, elles-mêmes ne sont pas surprises et se sourissent dans un rougissement adorable

« J’appelle ensuite le Garde à se réveiller. » Griedge rouvre les yeux « Garde, souhaites-tu te protéger ou protéger quelqu’un ici ? » Griedge se désigne, c’est un choix stratégique, le premier tour est toujours dangereux et tout peut arriver avec la découverte des rôles

« La Voyante peut se réveiller. » Eve lui fait un pouce en l’air pour lui signaler son réveil, il vaudrait mieux que personne n’ait capté le mouvement « Quelle carte souhaites-tu voir ? » Eve hésite avant de demander celle d’Emelyne, Grace fait de son mieux pour être discrète pour montrer la carte à l’attaquante, qui montre le symbole de l’Ange, il vaudrait mieux ne pas la tuer le lendemain sinon la partie s’arrêterait là

« Bien Voyante, tu peux te rendormir, j’appelle maintenant le Corbeau à m’indiquer qui aura deux votes contre lui lors du vote. » Pauline n’attend pas et vise Estelle, elles connaissent tous la capacité qu’à Estelle pour tuer tout le monde et remporter la partie seule

« Dictateur, souhaites-tu faire un coup d’état demain ? Si oui, n’oublie pas que tu devras te suicider le lendemain de ton action. » Eugénie refuse d’utiliser son pouvoir tout de suite, sûrement pour protéger Amandine

« Donc, j’appelle le Chien-Loup à m’indiquer si elle veut jouer avec le village ou sinon avec les Loups. » Valérie choisit le village, elle redevient une villageoise

« L’Enfant Sauvage, qui sera ton modèle, qui s’il meurt te transformera en Loup. » Sakina désigne sans hésiter Delphine, là encore, Grace n’est pas vraiment surprise

« J’invite enfin Les Loups à se réveiller, désigner quelqu’un que vous comptez manger pour vous remplir l’estomac. » Wendie, Gaëtane, Delphine, Ouleye et Sarah ouvrent les yeux, elles prennent plus d’une minute à se décider avant de choisir Elise. « Bien, maintenant retournez dormir. » Grace ne sait pas non plus sa carte alors elle se dirige vers elle pour la lire, elle découvre avec que c’est l’Ancien, alors personne ne finira mangé ce soir

« L’Assassin, c’est à toi, qui veux-tu tuer ? » Estelle pointe du menton Julie

« D’accord ma chère, tu peux te rendormir. J’appelle finalement la Sorcière à se réveiller, cette personne a été tuée, veux-tu la sauver ou tuer quelqu’un ? » Aïssatou décide de ne pas agir, c’est un choix raisonnable

« Tout le monde se rendort et finit sa nuit, ignorant les actions des plus néfastes du village. » Grace attend un peu avant de continuer sa tirade, surveillant tout le monde, elle ne veut pas voir de triche. « Le soleil se lève, vous vous réveillez et constatez avec horreur que Julie baigne dans son sang, la gorge tranchée ! »

« Passe nous les détails ! » Julie ronchonne en lui donnant sa carte

« Cette chère dame était une villageoise sans pouvoir ! Puisses-tu reposer en paix. Estelle, le Corbeau a décidé de poser deux voix d’avance sur toi pendant la nuit. Avant de choisir qui pendre en place publique, procédons à l’élection du maire du village ! Pointez du doigt celle que vous voulez. » Grace attend une vingtaine de secondes avant de compter, sans grande difficulté, la majorité va vers Amandine, elle se sent désolée pour les quelques voix allant vers Viviane

« Bien, Captain Amandine est aussi la Maire du village ! Il est maintenant temps de choisir le coupable de ce crime affreux. »

Les dramas commencent alors que Pauline accuse Estelle, Estelle répond, Vivi rit pour rien, Amandine essaye de calmer le jeu, Ouleye accuse Eve ce qui fait que tout le monde tique à cette accusation et se retourne contre elle, Grace peut lire sur le regard de Wendie qu’elle n’aime pas que son amie Loup ait merdé de cette manière. Le temps s’écoule alors qu’Ouleye s’est condamnée elle-même. Grace récupère sa carte et la montre à toutes. Un Loup en moins. La nuit tombe pour la deuxième fois alors que le cycle recommence : Griedge la Garde décide de protéger Pauline, Eve la Voyante décide de voir la carte de Perle, qui est le Bouffon, Pauline le Corbeau décide de poser ses deux voix sur Charlotte, Eugénie refuse de faire son coup d’état, et c’est au tour des Loups de se réveiller : Elles décident après concertation de tuer Kadidiatou la Villageoise. Grace appelle ensuite pour la première fois de la partie le Loup Blanc à se réveiller, Sarah a déjà l’air de savoir qui elle veut tuer : Valérie le Chien Loup. Estelle l’Assassin décide de tuer Emelyne l’Ange, qui n’avait pas réussi à se faire tuer et qui était donc redevenue une Villageoise normale. C’est enfin au tour d’Aïssatou la Sorcière de se réveiller : son amie décide de ne pas utiliser sa potion de vie malgré toutes les morts, mais d’utiliser sa potion de mort sur Marion le Cupidon.

« Mes amies, vous vous réveillez toutes et constatez avec effroi la marre de sang qui gît dans votre beau village. Il n’y a pas eu une mort ou deux, mais quatre ! Kadidiatou, Valérie, Emelyne et Marion sont mortes cette nuit ! Kadi était villageoise, Val le Chien-Loup ayant choisi le Village, Emelyne l’Ange raté, et Marion le Cupidon. C’est une terrible nuit, il vous faut maintenant trouver les coupables et venger vos amies. Charlotte tu as deux voix sur toi à cause du Corbeau. »

Grace s’écarte du cercle qui se referme au fur et à mesure que les joueuses meurent dans le jeu, elle pense savoir qui va se faire lapider en place publique au cours de ce débat. Même si la première supposition se pose sur Charlotte le Prêtre à cause du Corbeau, Amandine le Chevalier réussit à rappeler à tout le monde qu’Estelle n’était pas très nette. C’est ainsi l’une des deux sœurs Cascarino qui se fait éliminer à la suite de ce vote. Estelle révèle sa carte, qui montrait le symbole de l’Assassin. C’est une autre victoire de la part du village mais Grace sait que le massacre peut continuer pendant la nuit avec quatre Loups, un Enfant Sauvage et un Bouffon. Ainsi : Griedge la Garde décide de se protéger, Eve la Voyante voit la carte Loup-Blanc de Sarah, Pauline le Corbeau décide de poser ses voix sur Kheira, Eugénie décide d’outrepasser l’amour pour finalement déclencher son coup d’état, et enfin le tour des Loups arrive : Wendie, Gaëtane et Delphine, qui s’étaient fait discrètes, décident de manger Marie-Antoinette, Sarah suit, et Aïssatou la Sorcière garde sa potion de vie.

« Mes amies, réveillez-vous, l’heure est grave : Marie-Antoinette s’est fait manger ! Elle était Faucheur, elle entraîne donc un Loup-Garou dans la mort avec elle ! Delphine la rejoint dans la mort pour l’avoir graille pendant la nuit ! Il faut donc maintenant voter pour quelqu’un, Kheira a deux voix sur sa tête pour ce tour. Eugénie le Dictateur, c’est à toi de faire ton choix ! »

« Désolé Solène, mais j’ai un doute sur ton innocence. »

« Solène était une Villageoise, Eugénie tu devras te suicider au tour suivant. »

Grace regarde Sakina, qui devient Loup-Garou après la mort de Delphine. Solène rejoint le lot des mortes. Bizarrement, le vote a l’air unanime sur Pauline, elle a dû rater quelque chose dans ses gestes pendant la nuit, pourtant Viviane la Petite-Fille a essayé de la défendre au début avant de se calmer et de garder son rôle intact. C’est donc Pauline le Corbeau qui rejoint les autres mortes. Griedge décide de protéger Viviane pour cette nuit, Eve voit la carte d’Amel, qui est Chasseur, et c’est aux Loups de tuer quelqu’un. Elles se reconcentrent sur leur premier choix et mange Elise l’Ancien. Sarah le Loup-Blanc décide de manger Eve. Aïssatou la Sorcière n’utilise toujours pas sa potion de vie.

« Quel désastre, double meurtre cette nuit ! Elise et Eve ont été tuées, déchiquetées ! Elise était l’Ancien, et Eve la Voyante ! Faîtes le bon choix lors du vote, Eugénie tu mourras à la fin du tour. »

Grace ne suit pas tout le raisonnement mais tout ce qu’elle sait est que Gaëtane finit par rejoindre toutes les précédentes victimes avec Eugénie, qui entraîne avec elle dans sa chute Amandine, qui donne le titre de Maire à Amel.

« Gaëtane était Loup-Garou, Eugénie comme vous le savez Dictateur, et Amandin était le Chevalier à l’Epée Rouillée, le premier Loup-Garou à côté d’elle mourra donc au prochain tour. »

La nuit tombe une nouvelle fois sur le village possédant encore trois Loups et un Bouffon. Griedge la Garde se protège elle-même, il n’y a plus de voyante alors c’est au tour des Loups de jouer. Elles décident de manger Maéva la Villageoise. Aïssatou n’utilise toujours pas sa potion de vie, Grace commence à croire qu’elle attend seulement le moment où les Loups la mangeront. Charlotte la Prêtre n’a toujours pas réanimer quelqu’un d’ailleurs.

« Le soleil se lève et vous découvrez avec horreur que Maéva, cette simple villageoise s’est fait manger ! N’oubliez pas, un Loup-Garou mourra à la fin de ce tour. »

Un débat intense commence, pour en résulter par l’élimination de Perle le Bouffon de cette partie, qui aura le droit de tuer quelqu’un une dernière fois pendant la nuit, mais ce n’est pas tout, Wendie meurt du poison de l’Epée rouillée d’Amandine. Il ne reste plus que deux Loups pour sept Villageois, la partie va être dure pour les Loups. Pendant la nuit, Perle tue Kenza avant de définitivement mourir, Griedge protège Viviane une nouvelle fois, Sakina et Sarah décident de tuer Aïssatou, et Sarah en tant que Loup-Blanc décide de manger Amel. Aïssatou la Sorcière décide de se ressusciter avec sa potion.

« Mes amies, un nouveau carnage cette nuit, le Bouffon a tué Kenza, cette pauvre Villageoise, les loups ont décidé de tuer Amel, qui était Chasseur ! Qui veux-tu tuer pour te venger ? »

« Sarah, je la connais trop bien pour savoir qu’elle n’est pas innocente ! »

« Ainsi, Sarah était le Loup-Blanc ! Il ne reste donc plus qu’un seul Loup, à vous de le trouver. »

Viviane décide enfin d’avouer qu’elle est Petite-Fille, même si c’est contre les règles, et balance Sakina, tout le monde suit et le dernier Loup rejoint tous ses semblables. Le Village gagne ! Grace est épuisée de tout avoir narré depuis le début, les filles veulent sûrement une nouvelle partie, mais cette fois ce ne sera pas elle qui fera la narration, son regard se tourne vers Kadi, ça pourrait être amusant !

Fin


End file.
